Of Mikos and DarkHunters
by kyuushunozomi
Summary: Just a series of cute little drabbles between Kagome and the many loveable males of the Dark-Hunter universe. Will take suggestions on pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Just wanted to do a series of cute little drabble between two of my most favorite series in the world. All will be Kagome centered and she will be paired with various men from the Dark-Hunter series.

Don't like it, don't read it please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Beware cuteness, and some ooc-ness

-OMDH-

If there was anything that came out of it being so freezing cold, it was snow. But sadly, in New Orleans, it just got cold. But luckily, it wasn't too cold, or else Kagome would be a very unhappy camper. She sighed again, pulling her jacket tighter around her. She had been waiting on the street corner for ten minutes now, and she was beginning to get annoyed with the fact that her boyfriend was so late. Well technically, he was her mate, but since they weren't officially engaged yet, Dev was her boyfriend. She shifted on her feet, arms crossing under her chest.

She looked up when she heard someone call her name, looking over to see Dev walking toward her. She smiled despite herself, rushing to him. She threw her arms around his neck, jumping up so she could kiss him. She knew he was smiling even before she pulled back. "Where were you?"

He put her down, reaching into his pocket to pull out a tiny glass globe. Not just any globe, but a snow globe. "I was getting you your snow."

She took the snow globe, holding it like it was the most precious thing on Earth in her hands. She turned a mega watt smile up at him, before standing on tip toe to kiss him again. Sometimes, it was okay if he was late.


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to do a series of cute little drabble between two of my most favorite series in the world. All will be Kagome centered and she will be paired with various men from the Dark-Hunter series.

Don't like it, don't read it please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Beware cuteness, and some ooc-ness

-OMDH-

If there was one thing Fury noticed about his mate, it was her lips. He loved to watch her emotions manipulate the lush, pink flesh, turning them from the brightest of smiles to the deepest of frowns. He loved watched her chew delicately on the bottom flesh of them when she was nervous, the pearly white of her teeth teasing him. He loved to watch her pout, the fullness of her lips growing with the action.

But his favorite look that she ever had on her lips was that of thoroughly kissed. He would watch as they parted slightly, soft sighs escaping. He would watch as the flesh swelled tender, making it nearly impossible not to kiss her again. Then, as if to soothe the abused flesh some, her tongue would dart out, licking over her lips in an innocent, yet oh so tempting, gesture that had him swooping down to possess her lips again.

But sometimes, his love for her lips got him in trouble. Like when he was supposed to be listening to her but instead zoned out watching to movement of those beautiful lips. This would lead to Kagome hitting him upside his blonde head, making him wince.

Before she could start on her tirade, he quickly silenced her by covering her lips with his. Sometimes, he was thankful for the fact that his mate had such lovely lips, or else he was sure he would have erased them a long time ago just to avoid her wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to do a series of cute little drabble between two of my most favorite series in the world. All will be Kagome centered and she will be paired with various men from the Dark-Hunter series.

Don't like it, don't read it please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Beware cuteness, and some ooc-ness

-OMDH-

Kagome knew she shouldn't get jealous when a woman… or man… flirted with Acheron, despite the fact she was sitting right next to him and clearly was with him. But something inside her screamed that she should not let anyone touch him, that he was hers. And that little voice grew even stronger as the woman who had decided to get into Ash's pants one way or another, draped herself against is back. He immediately stiffened up, probably holding back the urge to throw the woman into the next town.

Finally, she had had enough. She pushed back the bar stool she was sitting in, standing now to where she could looking the woman in the face. Her lips pressed into a pale, grim line, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Crossing her arms over her chest, which she took slight pleasure in that they were larger then the other woman's, she steeled herself. "Look, I really don't care who you _think _you are, but you have less then three seconds to get off my man before I do it for you."

The woman narrowed her gaze venomously at her, detaching herself like a leech off of Acheron. Giving him a card with her number, she sent him one last supposedly sultry smile. "Call me when you get bored with her," She sent Kagome a seething, teasing look before walking off.

Kagome plopped back down in her seat, sighing. She looked up at Acheron, practically feeling the waves of amusement rolling off him. "You do realize she was a good foot taller then you?"

She rolled her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. "And you're nearly a foot and a half taller then me, and I can _handle _you."

He actually smirked at that, and she had to hold back the urge to groan as he slipped his hand down her back, and in an innocent looking gesture reach around and teased the underside of her breast. "Don't I know it."


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to do a series of cute little drabble between two of my most favorite series in the world. All will be Kagome centered and she will be paired with various men from the Dark-Hunter series.

Don't like it, don't read it please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Beware cuteness, and some ooc-ness

-OMDH-

Acheron knew that he was much taller then Kagome. Even when she was wearing three inch heels she was lucky to be able to be eye level with the top of his chest. What he did not like about that fact she was so much smaller then him was when people would shake their heads in pity at Kagome, like the fact he was so much taller then her was some sort of curse.

But then, she would make even that better.

She would always use her smaller size to her advantage, kissing him over the heart, snuggling perfectly into him, or just the simple fact having her near him made him feel like he was needed. And she made sure he never felt other wise.

Plus Kagome often pointed out she had no trouble with his _size._


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's a hard one for me. Lovely Jaden and Kagome paired together…

I am sure Jaden would not happy I just called him lovely…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…but I wish I could hang out with Simi.

-OMDH-

Kagome tilted her head, blinking as she tried to make sense of the being that had just appeared from a tree. He screamed power and he looked absolutely dangerous without that aura. She decided to go for the civil route and held her hand out to him, smiling. He stared at her like she had lost her ever loving mind, raising a single dark brow at her.

Smile widening even further (she had always been a little odd), she decided to introduce herself without the handshake. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Who might you be? Or should I ask what?"

After a long moment, he smiled, before throwing his head back and laughing at her. "The kamis were right. You are a unique one. But lucky for you, I like oddities."

The miko frowned, a bit confused now. "Why would it matter if you liked me?"

His smile turned to what only could be called sultry as he took a step closer, in her space and making her painfully aware of how purely male he was. "Because, Ms. Higurashi, I own you now."

-OMDH-

Jaden frowned, wondering why he spoiled Kagome so. She was currently dancing around his…home, filling it with flowers that she had gotten from the children at the orphanage she volunteered at. He shook his head, frown deepening as she placed a flower crown on his head.

He tilted his head back, leaning against the back of the couch he was sitting on.

"No frowning Jaden; today is special." She murmured, crystal blue eyes sparkling.

He raised a brow, a slight smile twitching on his lips. "And why is that?"

It was her turn to frown some, but then it went into a warm smile again as she kissed him. "It's the anniversary of the day we met."

He reached back, pulling her into his lap, ignoring her slight protest. "Then I guess we should celebrate." He said, smirk on his lips and eye brows waggling.

The miko blushed bright red, and swatted his arm. "Hentai,"

"You love it."


	6. Chapter 6

YAYS! Thank you everyone for you reviews! I absolutely loved getting them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-OMDH-

Zarek was more then glad that none of the Dark-Hunters could see him now or ever learn of the situation he was in. After all, the craziest, most bad-ass Dark-Hunter could not be caught dead in a bright pink apron, helping bake cookies. He focused on his task though, concentrating a bit too hard on beating the eggs together with the melted butter.

He had to take his frustration out on something.

Especially as he realized that no only was his apron pink, but trimmed with white, frilly lace. Letting out a growl, he stopped entirely, throwing off the offending pink monstrosity and setting it on fire with his powers.

Before he even had a chance to smirk in satisfaction, he was whapped upside his head by a well placed spoon. He met the enraged eyes of his little miko, her tiny fists placed on her hips and shaking like she was resisting choking him.

"Zarek that is the tenth apron this month you've destroyed!" She yelled, her voice going a bit shrill.

Shit, that meant she was really mad.

He rubbed his head, frowning at her. He pondered how to make her stop yelling and go back to making his cookies, completely ignoring her as she continued to rant.

A wicked smile fit his lips as he spotted the perfect solution. Grabbing a handful of flour, he flicked it into her face, making her stop and stare at him like he had lost his mind.

But then the shock gave way and she glared at him. Kagome scooped up some more of the white powder, flinging it at him.

Zarek blinked, wiping the flour from his eyes, but then that smirk was back. He threw flour at her again, and soon they were having an all out flour war.

It didn't end until both of them were good and white, the black of their hairs now the ghostly color.

Kagome looked up at him, they only color being her bright sapphire eyes. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and bringing him down for a kiss.

Zarek was sure he had gotten away with the apron, but then Kagome gave him a smirk of her own.

"Now go buy me another apron."

-OMDH-

This ones for you DudettRin101! Thank you for your suggestions!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry about the long time with no updates! We just moved and it took forever to get internet again. So there will be quite a few chapters added today. Hope you enjoy!

Pairing: Nick and Kagome…as promised

-OMDH-

Nick was notorious for his one-date-one-night stands. And tonight was going to be no different. Well it was a little different. It was a blind date set up by some friends that he went to college with. Apparently it was under the guise of allowing the new _female _exchange students to meet new people.

Not that he would ever turn down the chance to date a hot foreign chick.

But imagine his surprise when his hot foreign chick ended up being the perfect woman. Kagome Higurashi had taken him completely by surprise with her humor, bluntness, and kind nature to one and all. Which was why one date turned to two, two to three, and three to twenty, and now he was pacing nervously, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive at the Sanctuary, which had been the setting of their second date after she had complained that she wanted somewhere more true to who he was.

The Peltiers had set everything up for him, closing the bar a little earlier then normal and laying out all of Kagome's favorite food out for her. But the lady of the hour was still missing.

Which made him nervous…

And nervous was not good.

Just when he thought she had ditched him, his small, perfect little Kagome walked through the door, smiling and laughing with Dev before she turned her attention completely to him.

"Hello Nick, mind telling me why you're wearing a tux?"

Nick couldn't help the silly little grin on his lips before he walked over to her falling to one knee. "Does that explain it?"

All his soon to be fiancée could do was nod, her mouth slightly agape with surprise before she launched herself at him, giving him all the answer he needed.

-OMDH-

I just noticed that many of these aren't Dark-Hunters… :/

Oh well! Still cute!


	8. Chapter 8

Promised you more then one chapter….so here it is!

And with one of my most favorite characters in the whole world.

Guess who

-OMDH-

Kagome winced, holding back the urge to whimper as her sunburned skin protested with her sitting up. Why she let _him _talk her into a whole day at his special island with no sun screen and her pale, Asian skin she would never ever know. She was beginning to think his madness was contagious. No one who spent their whole life surfing had to sane.

Biting her lip she walked with slow, pained steps to the bathroom, only to be stopped as he bedroom door opened. She turned enraged eyes to meet amused violet. "Do you ever knock, or I don't know, never come in at all?"

Yes she was mad at him, and yes, she blamed him for the horrible sunburn that now made her look like a lobster.

He actually had the nerve to smile before waving his magic little hand, using his magic little powers, and making her sunburn magically disappear.

"There, all better, now lets go to the beach. And wear that bikini I got you."

She growled, hands balling into fists. He did not just order her around. Letting out a battle cry she charged at him, knocking him off his feet and onto his butt. She felt her feeling of victory go bye-bye as he settled his hands on her hips, a lecherous smirk fitting his handsome face.

"Or we can do this. Either way I'll be on happy camper."

She felt her face turn cherry red, even as anger filled her. "Savitar… I am going to kill you."

The powerful being smiled, leaning up until she was settled in his lap and his lips were only a breath away from her own. "You won't be the first to try, Kagome, but you'll be the only one I let live."

Before she could protest, he took possession of her lips making her almost forget the diabolical plans she had circulating in her mind. Key word being almost.

-OMDH-


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, final chappie for the day. But, I have a special surprise for everyone…later.

-OMDH-

Valerius sighed, trying to once again understand his wife logic as she danced around the house, trying to get everything ready for when his… brother and his wife would visit. Honestly, he didn't see why Kagome would even want them to get along. It was against the laws of nature.

And he was going to find out exactly why she wanted this to work out so badly. Even if it meant he would have to sleep on the couch in his own home.

He grabbed her wrist as she went to rearrange the table settings for the tenth time, getting her full attention. Eyes a few shades darker then his own stared up at him in surprise, before it melted into a frown.

"Val, what's the matter?" She asked him in her sweet voice, but there was an underlay of warning, the message "you better not mess this up" read loud and clear.

He sighed, letting go of her wrist and crossing his arms over his chest. "Why is tonight so important?"

Answering a question with a question, one of his wife's biggest pet peeves.

She smiled, stepping around him. He was sure she wasn't going to answer him when she said, almost off-handedly, the words that made him almost fall to his knees in shock.

"I want our baby to know their uncle."

Sometimes, he was sure that Kagome loved to surprise him to a near heart attack.

-OMDH-


	10. Chapter 10

Oh thank you so much for your reviews. They really made me so happy. ^/^

I'm glad that you enjoy my stories and just for a thank you, I'm going to make a special one-shot chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-OMDH-

Urian sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked down Garden Street, zoning out some. Acheron had recently married Tory, and with the nest full of love birds, familiar and painful scars reopened. He missed his wife every single day, and that only became worse when he saw Acheron, the man he never thought would settle down, do just that.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize the woman he was about to walk into until he had knocked her flat on her behind. Blinking his eyes, he looked down into a pair just a few shades darker then his icy blue. Those eyes belonged to a woman with a beautiful heart shaped face, eyes tilted just slightly to hint at Asian decent, and long black hair that was such a true black that it shined a soft blue in the street lights.

She was glaring at him, lush pink lips in a deep frown. He vaguely realized she had been talking to him. Pity that he didn't care enough to even try to listen to her.

But she was persistent, and Urian found a perfectly manicured finger in his face as she went off about how it was rude to knock someone down and not even help them up and how it was even ruder not to apologize. Glaring, he grabbed her finger, making those lovely eyes widen as she stared up at the angry scowl on his face.

"Listen very closely, I am not in the mood to deal with you woman. So I suggest you turn around and leave now before I lose what little patience I have." Urian meant for his words to be scary and to make her turn and run away. What he got was one little spit fire even more riled up and ready to break him a new one.

He found himself amused with how this tiny little thing was in his face, ranting and raving at him. He also began to notice things he shouldn't have, like how that lovely flush went from the tops of her cheeks to even below the hem of her shirt, how her eyes sparkled with an inner fire, and how her perfectly full breasts fought against the restriction of her thin t-shirt with every breath she took.

"-Are you even listening to me, you annoying blonde oaf? Or are you too busy staring at my chest, you baka hentai?"

That snapped him out of thoughts, which had evolved her saying something much different and with much less clothing. He frowned at her, trying to figure out what "baka" and "hentai" meant. That didn't really matter because he had just found a something new to do. And that something new was currently storming away, making the lovely little backside sway just right to make naughty thoughts become naughtier.

-OMDH-

For two weeks that blonde oaf had fallowed her. And for two weeks Kagome found herself waiting all day just to see him as she walked home from work. So she wasn't surprised when he had found her at a local bar, drunk as could be and being ushered off by a troupe of equally handsome blondes, and reacted as only a possessive boyfriend could.

He obliterated them, and afterwards scooped her up, walking her to her car and buckling her in before driving her home. The whole time he had been angrily ranting about how stupid she was being and how she should have known better then to go off with a group of Daimons. Well, too drunk to really care, she kissed him sloppily and invited him to night in her bed.

This led to her waking up with a pounding headache, and in the strong, muscled arms of Urian. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she felt a sadness fill her. After he'd wake up, the truth would come out. He'd leave, probably never to be seen again, and she would be left alone, like always. She bit her lip, rolling over so incase she cried she could hide it from him.

But Urian surprised her once again as he woke up rolling her back over so he could wipe away her tears. "Hey, don't cry, Kagome."

That made her mad. He wasn't supposed to be sympathetic, it just made it worse. She shoved him, getting out of his arms and out of the bed. She threw of her clothes, needing something between her and him no matter how small. He simply blinked, propping himself up on his elbow, making the sheets fall to his hips revealing the toned expanse of his abdomen. She vaguely recalled licking those abs, a thought she pushed away.

He smiled, though there was an uncertainty barely hidden in those usually cold eyes. "Was I that bad?"

Her lip trembled, and her hands clenched into tiny fists. "You know why I'm upset. Now that you've gotten what you want you're going to leave, just like all the other men in my life."

This made his smile to into a frown, and he sat up, keeping the sheets covering him. He reached out, pulling her protesting form into his arms. "I don't know what gave you that idea, but you're stuck with me."

She paused, before looking up at him, her eyes wide. "B-But…do you mean it?"

"Duh," He smirked, flicking her cheek. "Why do you think I haven't killed you yet? I'd miss that mouth of yours way too much."

She frowned, but hugged him. After a long moment, a thought finally sprung into her mind. "Urian, what's a Daimon?"

His eyes widened and she swore she could read his thoughts. '_Shit…'_

-OMDH-

Extra long because I didn't have enough time to write three separate ones this weekend. Enjoy!


End file.
